dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Sealachan
''"What is this creature? It has no breasts and is smaller than it's female look-a-like, is it a machine?" ''Sealachan greeting party member during their first contact with another DragonKin species. Sealachans are the native DragonKin of the planet Sealach (pronounced See-Lash). Their average lifespan is around 2500 years. Overview The Sealachans are an all female species of DragonKin that are said to have evolved from ocean bound DragonKin creatures, such as a Leviathan, and still have fins on their elbows and tails which allow them to swim better than most sentient DragonKin. Sealachans have abonormally wide hips with bulky, powerful legs as well as webbed feet. Apart from the wide hips, these features in combination with their tail, assorted fins and pointed head allow high speed swimming. Sealachans also have lots of small, razor sharp teeth and can range in color from a pale grey to a an almost black grey. The Sealachan population stands at around 1.2 Billion. Technology Sealachans have advanced technology on par with the Shadraxians although do not utilize energy weapons exclusively in their ground forces, preferring to use railguns as they can be fired underwater efficiently and can still utilize projectiles used by Sealachans for thousands of years. However, side arms tend to be energy weapons that fire energy in crescent shaped bolts. The Sealachan Military also uses larger hand-held energy weapons for long term military operations where getting extra ammunition for their railguns can be an issue. Sealachan security forces carry unique scanners designed to pickup anything within around 2 foot that doesn't contain DragonKin Base Metal. Such scanners are designed to pick up concealed weapons by locating one of the few parts that cannot contain DragonKin Base Metal, such as the power core or gunpowder. Weirdly, the Sealachans still uses bladed weapons that are not mounted on their ranged weapons, these weapons come in the form of crescent shaped blades attached to the tail which can be swung at foes to deal deal damage. Such weapons are mostly effective against smaller targets. Culture Sealachan culture is rather normal, although they sometimes take security way too far due to events in which an assassin, who smuggled a custom projectile weapon made entirely out of DragonKin Base Metal alloys to avoid security scanners and stored it within her breast crack to avoid the pre-assasination patdowns, killed the Sealachan leader in 1247. As a result of this event, Sealachan security was taken to the max, with scanners being used only as a quick check and a full patdown involving the one being checked to strip to their underwear and have a Sealachan check everywhere for a concealed weapon, including the breast crack and under any folds of fat, the only places not checked by this patdown are the areas covered by underwear and inside the mouth. Both of these areas are scanned heavily to look for any abnormalities. A very odd law among the Sealachans is the 'Right To Punish' ritual, which allows someone who is punished by their boss for doing wrong to challenge their boss in unarmed combat to prove their point. Should the challenger win, they win the right of no punishment and to keep their job, while if the boss wins, she can personally punish the challenger with anything up to and including death. As a result some bosses punish their challenger by devouring them although this is an uncommon practice. While the Sealachans are open to other species, requiring nothing more than a simple scan (to check for weapons, a patdown is also an option, although this option is only rarely selected and those that choose it are nearly always males) and a registration form upon landing to access their world, they do not actively seek other species out and are not explorers by nature. As a result, they are known by few DragonKin species, but those they are known by include the Selde, Algranians and Shadraxians. Reproduction Sealachans reproduce in the hand-stabber style, which is similar to species such as the Dragoians and Ancient Dragoians, requring blood to be exchanged via a cut made on the palm to create eggs. Ancestral Around 1 in 500 million Sealachans are what is considered Ancestral. Ancestral Sealachans are considerably larger, often hitting around 95ft and always grow to have a large belly. Despite being around double the size of a normal Sealachan, Ancestral Sealachans still work in normal society, often crawling inside buildings to get around. Only 2 Sealachan Ancestrals exist by the 2000's, Perana Lelnae and Levitha Hanae, the largest Ancestral to exist within the past 1,000,000 years. Ancestral benefits are many and come with the only downside of being larger than normal Sealachans. Ancestrals are proportionally stronger than a normal Sealachan and are allowed to get away with minor crimes. Notable Sealachans *Nirana Heracha *Perana Lelnae *Levitha Hanae - Sealachan Leader Category:Sealachan Category:Species